Pokemon: Symphony of the Night
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: The world of Pokemon always had many legends, but one legend involves beings that are neither human or pokemon. Ash Ketchum and his friends now discover a darker side to the world they live in. Will they survive or perish to the darkness? Please R
1. Chapter 1 The Darkness Stirs

**A/N Hey one and all and welcome to my Castlevania/Pokemon story which Wolfpackersson09 gave me the idea for and helped me co-write. Now I have never gone on Castlevania but thanks to his help I hope that I can make this a good story for all of you to read Pokemon: Symphony of the Night. I do not own anything, but I wish that I did.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Prologue: The Darkness Stirs**

It was dark night in the Viridian Forest, where two hooded people were fighting with one another. Yet the two didn't really have to worry about anyone coming across them right now, as the only things that live here was the Zubat and Golbat, so humans never came here they just kept on going to Pewter City. After all those who did come to this part of the forest were never seen again, to the family's of the people lost it was hard for them but while some went to look for them only to be lost as well others knew there was nothing they could do to find them, or they would be lost too.

One of the figures spoke in a sexy, feminine voice. "Curse you and your family, Why do you persist on fighting for 'humans' when you yourself are not one?" She asked as she leapt away from the whip that cracked at her.

"I will never let you or the others do this they have a right to live you know, and its wrong what you have store for the Humans I will stop you!" The other said she too was female. She soon got ready to use her whip once again, knowing that this would have to end fast she couldn't let her leave this forest and find 'him.'

"Stop us? What is there to stop? The destruction of 'humans' they who persecuted our kind without mercy and killed us? When the prince of the night returns then my master will be pleased and the humans will be at his mercy. As it is meant to be and they will beg before dying at his hand." The first woman said as she sent a Zubat made of pure fire towards her foe.

When she heard this all the woman did was just spat in anger with a frown on her face. "I will never let this happen after all you feed on them so they would hate us." She said with a smile. "As for the prince you will never find him." The woman said as she saw the Zubat made of pure fire and dove out the way before it could hit her.

However this was just merely a distraction as she herself had turned into a Golbat and flew off laughing at her left out foe. While the woman on the ground just looked up at her and cursed a little at how much of a fool she was for falling at a trick like this, she knew that if she for away now she would find the prince."I already know where he is little one. I will find him and bring him to the master, and there is nothing you can do." The retreating woman said laughing all the while.

"Shit I need to stop her before it's too late." She said to herself looking up at the woman once more, already knowing she would have to get to the boy first and fast.

The Golbat looked at the woman rushing and thought. 'I'd never get there before the dawn. So I'll have a little fun with the dark priest Shaft little huntress, but even you must feel the bloodlust that is inherit to us all.' The woman thought as she left, leaving the girl rushing towards Pallet Town.

"No I need to get there before she does." The woman said knowing she would have to do something to get there before that woman did.

The girl continued on into the night, hoping that her family's ancient foe could be stopped before it was too late.

* * *

-Pallet Town, Afternoon Ketchum residence-

It was a bright, sunny afternoon as Ash and friends stopped by his mother's house, Brock, May, Max, and, oddly enough, Misty, who was in the area, decided to have a picnic in the grassy area. All of them were just sitting down on the grass talking about all the adventures that he had while in Sinnoh region, sadly for the group Dawn was unable to make it to meet up with everyone, but she did say that she would drop by soon.

"Hey Misty, it's good to see you again." Ash said with a smile to his first friend he had met when he started all those years ago.

Misty just smiled at Ash as she sat down on the grass next to May, she still had the same outfit as the last time Ash had seen her. "Nice to see you too Ash, hadn't seen you, Brock, May, and Max since the Mirage Kingdom adventure." Misty said with a smile. She missed having adventures, but responsibilities as the gym leader of Cerulean City stopped her from having those adventures.

"So how's life at the Gym Misty?" Brock asked as he brought over the lunch for the Pokemon.

Misty just gave a deep sigh as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Tiring as it always is guys, I always get people that want to fight me for this." Misty said pulling out the Cerulean City's very own Cascade Badge. "Right know I'd like a vacation and my sisters are not going to stop from taking one."

Ash just smiled at her some more. "Well I'm just happy you could be here Mist." He said using her nickname that he used every do often.

"Thanks Ash and May how are things with you?" Misty asked taking a sandwich to eat.

May just gave a smile at Misty. "Oh you know thought I would come and see how Ash is doing." She said as she looked at Ash who was talking to Max. "So Misty do you still have that crush on Ash?" She asked with a smile, but making sure Ash didn't hear her.

Misty just blushed at this and looked at May before saying. "What about you?" Misty said diffusing the situation from her and on to May which only made the other girl giggle, before she started to blush a little.

As May blushed at what Misty had just asked her, all she could do was slowly node her head not knowing what else to tell her, that and she really didn't want Ash to know let alone over hear the two.

"YOU HAVE A CR-" Misty started, but was stopped before the sentence could be fast "Please don't say anything Misty. I don't want him to know just yet." May asked while whispering to Misty.

Misty on the other hand just smiled at May as she understood why. "Alright I won't but what should we do, I mean we both are in love with him." Misty said thinking on what the two should do about this.

May just shrugged a little worried as she looked back at Ash still busy with what he was doing to notice the two girls talking about him.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said looking at a strange sight of a man in a priest's cloak. He appeared as of nowhere and he had an aura that didn't feel right.

"Hey who's this guy?" Ash asked looking at the man.

The man looked over at Ash, his eyes were alive, but held a great darkness in them, Darker then when he was possessed by that evil spirit."Will you direct me to the whereabouts of one Delia Fernandez? I have business with her on orders of my master." He said and his voice was pleasing, but very cold. It held an edge that made Ash very uncomfortable.

"Sorry but we don't know anyone by Fernandez sorry." Brock said looking at the man.

The man then did something and Brock levitated off the ground. "Do not play games with me child. I know that she's here with my master's child. I can feel her magic and a shard of my master's power within her. NOW TELL ME WHERE IS DELIA FERNANDEZ!" He threatened everyone around him with it.

"Hey stop it we don't know who you're talking about jerk!" Misty yelled taking out her mallet. "Now put him down or I'll hit you into the ground!" She yelled waving her mallet in the air which made all of Ash's friends a little scared."Dame I forgot how scary Misty can be." Ash said backing away a little.

The man did put Brock down, but only to strike at Misty with a green sphere that was coated in electricity. Misty just screamed in pain when the green sphere hit her body making her drop her mallet, while the others just watched the electricity surge all over her body before it sent her flying backwards and hitting the ground with a hard the man did was just look at the girl and with a smirk on his face. "Do not get in the way girl if you value your life. My master has ordered me to collect the woman and child. I grow tired of asking. NOW TELL ME WHERE DELIA FERNANDEZ IS OR ELSE!" He stated to the group with an evil fire in his eyes.

Seeing this all Ash could think about was running over to Misty hoping that she was alright. "No Misty, are you alright?" Ash asked as he helped her up, but he looked back at the man with anger and hate for what he had just done to one of his friends.

As Ash looked at the man his eyes turned red for a moment, long enough for the man to notice, but not everyone else. "You!"

Ash was a little confused when the man yelled at him, but Ash knew that he was looking at him. "What are you talking about?" Ash asked, but he didn't see that his mother had come to see what was going on as well as what all the noise was.

"What is your name child?" He asked, but his tone was more out of curiosity then its previous demanding malice.

All Ash did was look on before he gave an answer. "My name's Ash Ketchum future Pokemon Master and this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash said with a smile.

Yet all Ash and the rest of his friends heard was a laugh from the man. "Ketchum you say? Perhaps, tell me is your mother a woman by the name of Delia?" He asked in an intrigued manner. Maybe this was the one his master sought, the one that his master's mistress despises so much.

Ash just looked at him and just nodded at this man not wanting to know what he wanted with him or his mom. "But what does that have to do with us, just leave us alone!"

The man just scratched his chin still looking at Ash. "If what my thoughts prove true then you will find out child, but if not then all here shall pay for delaying me on my master's mission." He said with a hard edge. It was harder then any the gang had heard before as it spoke of great torment for them._"It was only for a moment, but I could see those eyes, feel HIS power as well as HERS." _The man thought to himself.

"Ash sweet heart I thought I would bring you some drinks." Delia said with a smile until she saw the man. "What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled.

Ash was shocked at what his mother said. She NEVER cursed period. "Mom, wha-" Ash started but was interrupted by the man."Delia Fernandez, I have finally found you. On orders of my master I am to bring you and the young master to him. You can come willingly or I will use force." He said to her shocking everyone that this man was looking for Ash's mother and him.

Delia just looked at the man as she got ready to fight, "I don't go by Fernandez anymore, its Ketchum now, so leave my home now and tell your master never to come here!" She then looked at Ash and the others. "Ash I want you to get everyone inside sweetheart and no matter what don't leave the house."

"YOU WILL NOT REFUSE! COME FORTH FROM THE GATES OF HELL MY SERVANTS!" The man called forth and something's rose from the ground beneath. It was a bunch of human corpses with rotten teeth, and glazed eyes filled with hunger. All the Zombies just moaned as the looked around for the only thing they had on their mind food more so with human flesh.

All around Ash and his friends saw more zombies rise from the ground yet one of them reached for the closest target they could, May, in a frenzied hunger changing from careless to hunger driven madman. While others went on to attack the rest of Ash's friends tried to get away from the undead monsters, Misty on the other hand used her mallet to knock the Zombies heads off with Brock making sure to keep Max safe from the over Zombies. Yet all the young boy could do was screaming at his sister safety as he watches the Zombie heading right at her, while Ash just ran over to her.

"No May!" Ash yelled running towards her.

May just screamed for her life as the Zombie moved closer to her. "No stay away from me!"

"PIKACHU!" said the electric rodent as he used a thundershock to dissuade the attacker, but it only served to stall him as he stopped for a few seconds and started on the attack again. Ash managed to get May inside the house with Brocks help while Misty helped Max in. Meanwhile Delia was chanting something under her breath Ash was just about to get in the house as a light started to surround the house trapping Ash outside the house with no way to get was shocked by this not liking that he was trapped out side as he was in danger now, more then he could know. "Ash, NO!" She cried out, but she couldn't have the barrier fall. Ash was outside the house grounds and the barrier.

The man just smiled seeing that he could now get the two with no trouble at all now, however Ash was shocked at what he saw his mum do. "Mum how'd you do that?" He asked with aw in his voice.

"Now isn't the time sweetie. As for YOU, GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!" Delia said before launching a small shining sphere at the man. The zombies continued to advance towards Ash. However Ash decided to fight back by punching one the zombies with his full force. It didn't die, but it did fly back further then expected.

Ash was shocked by this and just looked at his fist and then back at the Zombie. "How'd I do that?" He asked.

It may have hurt the zombie, but it soon started to get back up, while Ash was dealing with the Zombies Delia and the cloaked man where fighting as spheres made of light and darkness were zipping around before dissipating. "I told you to leave my home, SPIRIT OF LIGHT!" She called out as two bright lights zipped their way to the man."I cannot fail the master, DARK RIFT!" The man retorted creating a miniature black hole to swallow the two lights.

The cloaked man could only laugh as he looked down a Delia and her son as well. "Is this all the two of you can do? I expected more from you Delia."

"THUNDERBOLT!" Delia called right bringing magic circles above bringing white lightning down. The man simply teleported away while the zombie advanced. Ash was about to hit it again, but it was stopped when a leather whip smashed the zombie's skull. "Are you an idiot trying to fight like that?" The wielder spoke. It was the girl from the night before, but she no longer had the hood and cloak to conceal her form. Her long, blonde hair was woven in a braid. Her outfit consisted of a single green unitard with light armor plating on the knees, stiletto boots and long gloves. Her golden slitted eyes locked on to Ash.

Yet Delia just smiled at her. "I was wondering when you would show up old friend." She said with a smile on her face as she looked at the woman.

The girl smiled back. "I'm not old yet Auntie besides I'm just getting warmed up!" She said as she rushed the man who quickly summoned five or six spear wielding armored warriors known as Knights from what the woman said at least. As this was going on Brock saw how pretty she was and tried to start wooing her, but he forgot about Delia's barrier and smashed into it face first, the girl then turned to Ash and tossed a short sword in a sheathe."If you want to fight then use this and go for a kill. Otherwise stay out of our way!" She said as she tossed knives in the open spots of armor felling the creatures. "Remember kid cut their heads off to kill the Zombies." She said.

Ash was a little shocked but this but he just nodded his head at her and went on the attack. "So what's your name anyway?" He asked attacking the Zombies that was still left, cutting their heads off

She struck down another as one attempted to sneak attack Ash. He dodged with speed he never knew before and let instinct take over before striking it. Unlike the zombie, whose corpse simply vanished, this one burst into flame with a death cry?"Sonia, Sonia Belmont." She said as the last of the Guard Armor monsters were slain, the assault wasn't over as the mystery man summoned one more creature. It was an extremely large Golem with blood read eyes and the word 'Amet' upon its forehead, the man just laughed hoping that with this monster he would win."Oh come on, its just one problem after another." Sonia said as she advanced.

"Don't worry I'll handle that thing, Buizel come on out!" Ash yelled as he throw Buizel's poke ball setting his water Pokemon free.

"DON'T! RECALL YOUR BUIZEL YOU IDIOT!" Sonia called as the Golem used a rock throw on the group. Ash and Buizel dodged, but it followed up with a powerful strike by spitting rocks from its mouth greatly hurting Buizel.

"Oh no Buizel come back, how can we beat it if we can't use our pokemon?" Ash asked as he looked at Buizel's poke ball try to think how to beat it.

It was then Delia pointed out something. "It's not a pokemon, but a Golem. We have to make 'truth' become 'death'." She noticed it planning another attack and used magic to cast another spell."CLEAR SKIES." She called out erecting a small barrier that stopped the debris in its tracks.

Ash just looked over to his mother. "So how do we do that then mum?" Ash asked as he cut off a Zombie's head.

"The word 'Amet' is Hebrew for 'truth' when it changes to 'met' then 'truth' becomes 'death'. RAGING FIRE!" She told her son as she incinerated the remaining zombies with such a simple spell.

Ash just nodded making sure none of the weaker monsters got to the house. "And how long will it take." Ash said as the golem was ready to attack Ash.

Delia just gave a kind smile to her son. "We just need to get read of the A. I can do that, but I need some time. Don't worry about the small fry for now the barrier should keep them from entering for a good while." She said as she started chanting in a language.

Ash just nodded at what he was told coming up with a plan to keep the golem away. "Hey ugly this way, come and get me if you can!" Ash yelled as he followed him. While inside his friends where shocked at what Ash was doing, was he really trying to get him self killed but just watched as he ran so that the Golem throw some rocks at the man.

It was a while, but Sonia figured out what Delia was planning and managed to know that it was done. "ASH, GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Sonia yelled so Delia would start her plan

Ash just smiled as when the golem attack Ash just dove out the way so the attack would hit the man who wanted him and his mum. "Don't worry about me, just do what you have to!" Ash yelled with a smile telling that he could do it.

"ICE STORM!" Delia called out creating a large magic circle that created a powerful blizzard slowly freezing the man and monster in pokemon form. Sonia then used her whip to smash the head of the creature entirely while the man shattered."Damn, a Belmont. You are a nuisance, but if you do not come to the master willing I will make you. One way or another you will come to be before Lord Dracula's presence as he commanded. You still have some power to defeat my copy." The man said, revealing the one that they defeated was a fake, as he gathered energy and teleported away.

Ash just looked over the place hoping that it was over. "Well mum, please tell me it's over." Ash said as he fell to his knees.

"It's not over yet. Delia, do you think you can fit into that old thing?" Sonia asked her.

Delia just looked at Sonia with a smile, while Ash just looked at his mum and Sonia with a confused look on his face try to think out what they were going to do next. What ever it was Ash just hoped they did it soon before something else happened, he didn't like the thought of anyone getting hurt but at least he didn't have to deal with Team Rocket right now, as that was the last thing he needed.

Delia released the barrier and went to her room, moments later she came out in an outfit that was robe like, but very form fitting. She also had two weird rings resting on her hips, everyone was shocked at how the outfit fit her like a glove, and made her look sexy at then looked over to her son with a smile, but she was still worried. "Ash, I'm going to be gone from the house for a while." She said as she met up with Sonia, and the two left quickly.

Ash just nodded as he and his friends sat down right where they where still shocked at what had happened just now Misty and May were both a little frightened for Ash and his mum. "What do you think that guy wanted with the two of you anyway?" May asked a little shocked at how the day turned out. "I know but didn't that guy said his master name was Dracula?" Misty said wonder why he used that name. "I mean that's just a story." She said.

"Yeah! Dracula's just a made up story right?" Max said as everyone was silent for a bit, but suddenly a letter appeared on the table out of nowhere. It was addressed to Ash. He opened it and read it aloud 'If you wish to know the truth, then head to the deepest parry of the Viridian Forest where only Zubat live. Signed: Zead.' A new adventure opened for Ash, but was he ready to face the challenges ahead?

Both Misty and Brock looked at Ash and the two were worried that he would go, but Ash also knew that this could be a trap for him. "Ash your not really going to do what this note says do are you?" Misty asked. "She right you Ash something does not seem right here." Brock said also worried that something was not right.

"This may be the only way to find out who that guy is, and who's this Dracula anyway?" Ash asked his friends.

* * *

**A/N well thus end's the first chapter I hoped that you all liked it as well as enjoyed it now please leave me a review as it means a lot that I get them and no ****flames please****. Now until chapter two I want you all to have a good day, now below are all the monsters, weapons, Spells and so on that was used in this chapter. **

**Weapons used: **Short Sword: A simple sword used by infantry, great for handling in small groups.

Vampire Killer: A whip passed down for generations in the main Belmont family, exudes tremendous magical power Sonia can only it.

**Armor equipped:**Casual Clothes: Simple clothes used by the average trainer, and Dress: Simple dress for the typical stay home mom Delia only.

**Spells Used: **Raging Fire: Basic fire spell, unleashes fire's Storm.

Conjures up a powerful Skies: Creates a barrier that protects from attackers.

Ranged of Light: Light/Holy magic that calls forth two powerful spheres.

Rift: Summon a black hole.

**Enemies encountered: **Zombie: A corpse animated by magic hungrily seeks out the living

Armor(Knight): Simple spear wielding

Golem: Rocks and clay in the form of a pokemon and animated by magic has the word 'Amet' written upon it's head.


	2. Chapter 2 A strangers and the Capture

**A/N Well chapter two is here people, I'm so happy that you like this story so far, again this is co written by Wolfpackersson09. Also I have been ill lately too but I'm back again and will up date other story as fast as I can so please leave a review and let me know what you think. Note I own nothing if I did you would know about.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Chapter 2 A strangers and the Capture **

Viridian Forest, this forest was very well known as trainer's often walked through it to reach Pewter City. Ash, May, Max, Misty, and Brock weren't heading for the safer routes. They started venturing into deeper parts that only few would travel which people never used in fear at what was in the dark of the forest.

Misty on the other hand didn't really like it, as she remembered that the last time she was here the bug Pokemon kept coming at her. "Man I hate this forest so much!" Misty yelled keeping an eye out for any bug Pokemon that would show up.

"I've never been here before, but something's really creepy about this forest." May said as they ventured deeper. Max just nodded at her as he made sure to keep close to her while looking around the dark forest as well. "Yeah sis, but why is it so different here?" Max asked as they started to notice how different the Viridian Forest started to appear. Most trainers stick to the path to Pewter City and enjoyed the pleasant feel it gave, but this part of the forest felt foreboding.

Yet Ash kept walking he needed to know why this man was after him and his mother, while his others friends just looked at him. They were just as worried right now as he was right now, while everything in them was telling them to turn back and leave this place."Ash you sure you still want to do this?" Brock asked as he walked up to his friend.

"Yeah Brock I'm sure about this very much it's, I have to know why? This part of the forest is weird, but I feel a little safer for some reason. I definitely feel 'something' here." Ash said as he pressed on. As they continued Ash took the lead. May tripped on something and the others were having a bit of trouble finding their way since the trees were so old that they blocked out the sun.

Max just looked back as he made sure his sister was alright. "Don't worry Ash no matter what I'll help." Misty said with a smile.

"Thanks Misty." Ash said as he started to tense. Something told him to get ready for something. Footsteps were heard as a creature appeared before them. It looked like an old man, but with rounded horns like a ram and hooves as a goat."So, you have come into this part of the forest young ones." It said as it advanced with no malicious intent.

Everyone just turned as they heard the voice to see who it was that was talking to them when they saw the creature they were shocked and May even brought out her pokedex, but only to have no entry."I am no Pokemon child I will warn you that the path ahead is a treacherous one. Many dangers will befall you if you seek the answers hidden in the night." It said as it walked and looked at Ash."You will be one that shall be tested the most." He said to Ash as he then transformed into a Ponyta and dashed off.

The five youths were shocked by this as the watch were the Ponyta, or who ever this person that talked to them was. "Whoa what do you think that was?" Max asked in awe at what he had just the others didn't really know how to answer that as they looked where it was still shocked at what it had told them.

"I don't know, but it felt odd." Ash said as he had stared at the creature. They advanced further into the forest. They did not get far as May screamed."What happened?" Said Max, but no one needed to answer as Brock shined a flashlight to reveal skeletons. Skeletons littered the area some in dresses and women's clothes and some with nothing but rags.

"Get them off me!" May yelled as the skeletons were holding onto her, even pulling her woman that had grabbed May couldn't answer as she had long been dead. The skeleton did turn its attention on Ash as other skeletons started to rise up. Where its eyes would be were two crimson lights for eyes as it rushed Ash. He had remembered the short sword and slashed at the skeleton, causing it to fall to pieces dead once more.

"Are you alright May?" He asked her but all May did was huging onto Ash scared for her life.

They weren't out of it just yet as Ash moved quickly still holding on to May from another skeleton that almost grabbed them. May soon had to let go of Ash as she saw that Ash made sure they were once again dead. Brock almost got caught, but was able to get away and smacked it with a good punch. Max just ran so that he could hide being too young to fight, through while Misty brought out Corsala and tackle and counter to bring them down.

"There's no end to them!" Misty yelled as she watched to see how the others were doing.

"Run!" Ash said as they ran as fast as they could while Ash looked back and saw that they weren't very fast which helped them. Eventually they lost them as they soon came to a large river with a bridge, but they looked around first making sure that they had no more unwanted on the other hand hands his hand on his keens trying to breath in air. "I think we lost them." Max said as they were panting, but Ash didn't seem tired at all. He wasn't even breathing heavy.

Misty and May both saw this and were a little worried. "How are you not even tired Ash?" The two girls asked.

"I don't know." Ash said solemnly worrying the group even more. _"I never felt that kind of rush before. Why?" _He thought as he stepped forward onto the bridge. It was old and rotten too, so they would each need to go across one at a time, he was half way across when it suddenly snapped.

Misty and May were worried about this more than the others could this be why the man wanted Ash and his mum, then again he was the Chosen one. "No Ash!" His friends yelled as they could only watch what happened next

Ash fell into the river and swam to the shore with his friends. He was watched in the waters as he swam. Something dragged him under before he had the chance to get to shore. It was a man that looked part fish and it scratched his shirt. Ash slashed and decapitated it and swam off. He managed to get on shore, but was surrounded by these mermen.

His friends on the other hand saw this and saw the scratch on his chest and the blood that was coming out. Yet Brock knew as well as saw that is was not that bad as he along with the others ran up to Ash ready to deal with the merman.

"Well this is just great, hey Misty maybe you should tell them to stop giving you dressed up as a mermaid once." Ash teased to her with a smile on his face.

"At least I wasn't some stupid prince." Misty countered as Corsala used a pin missile to attack them. It didn't do much as they blasted a fireball right back. "Corsala use Mirror Coat!" Misty called out and reflected the attack right back. Ash managed to cut a bloody path through to his friends and went back up. The mermen started saying something in a strange tongue and dived back in the water. Ash had multiple scratches on him and some fairly deep cuts. "Pika-pi!" Pikachu noticed a cabin that was nearby and pointed it out. Misty recalled Corsala as they headed to the cabin.

Ash just sliced a few more mermen down, as he looked at Misty with a smile as they were now back to back. "Hey when was I ever prince?" Ash asked with a smiled as Misty just smiled back at him."I just wonder why there are no mermaids." Max asked as he ran.

"I don't know, but let's get Ash patched up." Brock said noticing the wounds on Ash had accumulated from the battle. They then entered the cabin Pikachu pointed out. Ash's shirt was ruined from the claws of the mermen, but they found a really well made tunic that he put on. They also found some bandages and a bottle with some blue liquid. "What do you think that could be?" Max said as they eyed the mysterious liquid.

"Well Ash you need to take your shirt off." Brock said while Misty and May just blushed at what he said.

"Sure." Ash said as he took off the shirt, but many of the wounds healed up or were in various stages of healing. This shocked everyone since this was different then natural. Ash saw the shock on everyone's face and asked

"What?" Ash as he saw that all his friends were now looking at him with a shocked look on their faces.

"Ash it looks you healing faster than it would be possible for someone like us." Brock said as Ash looked down to see his wound heal.

"Okay, that's weird." Ash said a little confused at this."That's not just weird, but impossible! No doctor has ever been able to heal anyone that fast!" Max said a little shocked looking at Ash, it was strange, but Ash put his shirt back on as he exited the cabin. He looked at the fallen bridge. _"How are we going to get across now?" _He thought forlornly.

* * *

Back inside the others were getting more and more worried at what was going on. "Do you think this could be why that man wanted Ash?" Max asked as the others just looked at him.

"I don't know Max, but it's strange, first there was the fact that he used some sort of psychic power, and then there were the zombies he summoned." Brock said as he thought about it."What about that creature that turned into a Ponyta and ran off?" May asked the group, Misty then took charge a bit"I think it knows something, but what?" Everyone was confused at the turn of events.

"Well for now we just have to wait whatever is going on its bigger then any of us know." Brock said with a worried look on his face."I'm going to cheek on Ash." May said as she left to go outside.

* * *

Once outside she saw Ash sitting on the rock looking up at the stars, the brown haired girl couldn't help but smile at him as she lightly blushed. "Hi Ash, I thought I'd come out to see how you're doing." May said as she walked over to him as she too sat down on the rock and looked at the starts.

Even with the Forest so dark and had the feeling of evil May couldn't help but feel that the night sky was just so beautiful.

"Hey May." Ash said still looking at the fallen bridge.

"Ash we're all worried about what's going to happen." May said as she too looked at the fallen bridge.

"I know, but I just have to find out." He said looking at her. They caught each other's eyes and stared. It was so strange, but Ash then changed his attention to her neck. It appealed to him in the strangest way that he wanted to bite from it. He was getting thirsty and May would quench it.

Slowly he moved closer to her until which shocked May as he felt Ash's hands hold her hips, which just made her blush. Soon their lips meet each other, May was shocked by this at first but soon that faded away as she just kissed him back as she rubbed his back moaning into his mouth.

The two lightly fell off the rock they were sitting on as Ash looked into May blue eyes before he started to kiss her again. This just made moan even more as she closed her eyes as she felt Ash's tongue rub on her lips, she just smiled to herself as she let Ash in as the two let their tongues fight each other soon Ash won the fight as he let his tongue inside May's mouth.

"Ah, young love." A voice called out causing the two to jump back from each other both blushing like crazy at what they had just done. They then saw an old bald man who seemed to have his eyes closed in a monastery robe."Forgive the interruption, but are you looking for a Ms. Delia Ketchum?" The man asked looking at them.

"Well she is my mum but why?" Ash asked looking at the man.

"She had crossed this bridge with another person yesterday at dusk, since the bridge is out you will have to go another way." The bald man said as he smiled.

"Do you know another way that my friends and I can use?" May asked with a smile."Of course miss. There is a trail by the cabin over there. Take that trail and it will lead you to a castle. On the other side of the abandoned castle will take you to a trail through the mountains and to a village on the other side of the river." The man said easily enough.

The two just smiled at this happy they could get back to what they needed to do. "Thanks mister." May said with a smile.

"Think nothing of it young miss. We might see each other again." He said before the others came out of the cabin to check on them.

"What's going on?" Brock asked as he looked at the man that was talking to May and Ash.

"I was simply providing an answer and showing the path. I must be going now, so much work to do and so little time you know." The man said as he started to walk off elsewhere. "Did you get his name?" Max asked as he had left their sights."No, we didn't." May said and looked at Ash blushing. It was her first kiss. Ash wanted to check on the path and the man was right. It wasn't a visible path to the normal eye but it did lead them through the darker parts of the Viridian Forest.

"Guys I think I found it, the path the man was talking about." Ash said as he pointed to the path as he on the other hand just looked at Misty a little worried as she also loved Ash too. _"I need to tell Ash, god why did I do that Misty's my friend and I just betrayed her."_

"Let's go!" Misty said as they followed the path, Brock and Max had flashlights and saw some pretty large Zubat."Wow, I've never heard of Zubat this color and size before." Max said as he noticed the Zubat themselves were not only bigger then normal, but also were jet black with red on the inside of their wings.

"Let's make sure of this guys it could try to attack us." Ash said keeping an eye on the Zubat.

No sooner had Ash said this some of the Zubat stirred and struck, normally Zubat would only attack Pokemon and scare off whatever frightened them, but this Zubat were unprovoked and tried to drink the blood of the gang.

"Ahhhhhh that thing just tried to bite me!" Misty yelled taking out her mallet, soon she swing at it at the Zubat trying to get it away from her.

It simply dodged the mallet that was drawn from who knows where and tried to attack Misty again. Ash, on instinct, sliced the Zubat in two before slaying another one. The other Zubat's started to get scared and flew off. It was then he realized something."Oh my god, I killed a Pokemon." He could barely believe it but kept moving for some reason.

"Ash, you had to do it something was wrong with them." Misty said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ash on the other hand just looked at her and gave a smile to her which she just smiled back at him. Yet it was them he saw a small cut on Misty's neck with a little bit of blood come out not to much that it would kill her.

He turned away quickly since it was so inviting, it taunted him to have a taste; he started feeling thirsty. He continued on the path before him rather than concentrate on the inviting scent of Misty's blood.

Ash didn't know what was going on with him why did he want blood so much anyway, after a while Brock stopped them knowing that they should rest for the night. "Alright I think we all need a rest." The older boy said, while the two girls just nodded.

"I can keep going." Ash said not feeling as tired as he should be. It was so strange since everyone else was tired.

"Are you sure Ash, it not safe to go alone?" Misty said with a worried face while Ash just smiled at her.

"I'll be fine, I just have to know." He said as he dashed into the darker parts of the forest. The others were very worried since that man showed up in Pallet Town and demanded where Delia was.

"I just hope he know what he's doing." Misty said while the other just nodded not knowing they were being watched.

"My, what are children doing out here?" Someone with a sensual voice said, the voice belonged to a beautiful woman in a red dress they showed some of her ample cleavage while possessing brown curled hair that gave her the feel of a queen or a princess. The dress itself also gave the feel of a Victorian beauty of the 1500s or so.

Brock so had hearts in his eyes as he ran up to the woman. "Wow you so beautiful! My names Brock and I would be happy if you and I went on a date." He said with a smile as he got a bunch of roses out of and Max on the other hand just gave a deep sigh at this, knowing they would have to stop Brock once again.

"My, my such an amorous young man, but I already have a lover." He said as she placed a finger under Brock's chin. "Another consort I wouldn't mind young man."

This confused the younger kids at what she was talking about. "Who are you anyway?" May asked.

"I am Carmilla child, and you as well as Misty will make fitting gifts." She said as she suddenly waved her hand and everyone started to fall asleep."Fufufu, the prince will be pleased once he awakens to his true nature. Laura, we shall take the two girls to the castle for their ascension into immortality. The boys can be thrown into the river." Another female appeared. She wore a tight one piece that revealed her lovely body as her long black hair flowed out. The suit was more as a one piece swimsuit as it revealed much of her pale skin."Yes, mistress Carmilla." She said as with that Laura throws the two boys into the River.

While Carmilla picked up May but saw Misty was just barely holding on. "What are you, and I do want any immortality!" she yelled as she saw May was already asleep as was Max and Brock."Well you see my dear I'm Lord Dracula's top servant little girl." She said moving closer to Mist cupping her face so that they were inches apart from each other. "Every step that young Ash takes to pursue us, is the closer he comes to his true nature." Carmilla said as Misty couldn't fight the magic anymore.

"Leave Ash alone..." She said before she fell to the ground asleep.

Carmilla on the other hand just smiled to herself as she looked at the two girls as she carried the two off and just smiled.

* * *

While this was going on Ash continued forward with only Pikachu, but even Pikachu was tired. "Pikachu." It said tiredly and Ash noticed he then opened his pack."You want to take a rest buddy?" Ash asked as Pikachu just went in the backpack and curled up asleep, while Ash just smiled at Pikachu.

Ash just smiled at his little buddy but all he kept thinking about was that he kissed May when he knew that both girls loved him.

"_I don't know what to do about my love life." _He thought as he started to walk he noticed that something was sparkling. He investigated it and saw that it was a simple pendant. He picked it up and pocketed it._"I remember these little pendants. They were popular when I was a kid." _He thought as he continued walking, he then came to a clearing but something wasn't quite right.

Ash just looked around and knew that danger was closer but what could it be. "I better be careful just in case." He said as he walked into the clearing.

It was then he heard something strange and looked up. He saw something that looked like a green egg, and it started to hatch. The creature was not a Pokemon as it was a giant insect like creature. It swiped at Ash with its claws that looked like a Scyther. Ash dodged and struck it with his sword. It was effective enough to injure the creature and part of it moved. He then saw what appeared to be a human face spitting webs like a Spinarak or Ariados at him.

"Well I must be getting closer." Ash said as he cut down more of the attackers, with his sword while also making sure that Pikachu was alright the last thing he wanted was for him to get managed to get close once more to hack at it with a few more slashes of his sword. Then the creature shielded its human face and rolled around the area trying to crush Ash."Damn!" Ash yelled as he jumped out the way but was shocked at how far he had jumped, as it was more then what anyone else could have done. "How did I do that?" He asked himself.

No answer came as the creature followed and swiped once more, Ash leapt back to dodge, and then charged and slashed at the creature once more. He hit it a few times and injured it further.

"Did that do it?" Ash asked himself as he looked at the creature, hoping that it didn't stand back up.

Unfortunately it did and attempted to strike once more, but suddenly someone else struck with the oddest weapon. It was a whip like weapon with situated on a cross. He had red robe like outfits and looked at Ash after he slew the insectoid creature."What are you doing in this part of Viridian Forest?" He asked looking at Ash.

"Well you see sir it's like this..." Ash then started to tell the man everything that had gone on in Pallet Town with this man asking for him and his man just nodded at Ash. "And that's everything sir." Ash said as he finished telling this man all he knew.

"So, Shaft sought Delia out." The man said as pondered the consequence of what this means."So that's his name." Ash said looking down. "Do you know what he wants?" Ash asked.

"I may have an idea, but it is merely a guess, I do know that before she married Delia was quite the skilled and beautiful sorceress. Forgive me, but we have yet to introduce ourselves, I am Gabriel Van Hellsing of the Brotherhood of Light." Gabriel said as he took out a hand to just gave a light smile. "I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and this is my buddy Pikachu but he's asleep right now." Ash shook his just looked at Ash as the man's eyes hardened. "I will give you some advice, but you may not like it."

Ash just looked at Gabriel. "What is it?" Ash asked as the two sat down.

"Go home. You fight with no training, nor any knowledge of what lies ahead. If you continue then you may be killed." Gabriel said with the hair blowing his shoulder length brown hair. He stood up top head on. Ash started to get mad."I can't go home until I know what Shaft wants with my mother!" He almost screamed and come close to trying to strong arm his way forward.

"Boy you can't win Dracula is more powerful then you know." Gabriel said looking at Ash making sure he couldn't get past.

"I have to!" Ash said placing the pack that Pikachu slept in down and drawing the short sword once more. He then charged Gabriel but was sent flying back with a simple backhand with his gauntleted arm right in the chest."You'll never even stand a chance against the devils beyond this point. Just go home and let the professionals deal with Dracula." Gabriel said as Ash got back up.

"I'll never give up I have to know why they want me and my mum." Ash said as he tried to attack Gabriel once again, only for him to get kicked this time.

"How do you suppose you will do it? I do not think Delia would want her son to be slain on a foolish errand! Think about what your mother would want and go home!" Gabriel started to yell at him. He didn't want this young man to fall in battle as he himself had lost friends and comrades in similar manners.

Ash just fell to the ground he didn't know what he could do right now Gabriel was far more skilled then he was right now. Ash just looked up at him and wished he could know what to do, he needed to know what was going on and why Dracula wanted him and he was not going to let Van Hellsing stop him.

"I have to move forward Gabriel." Ash said as he tried to stand once more._"Impressive, it seems that I was right, but one last test." _Gabriel then grabbed a vial of dark red liquid and then handed it to Ash."Drink this." He said and Ash drank it willingly. It was so sweet that he wished he had more, and he felt some of his injuries healing.

"Whoa what was that stuff anyway." Ash said as he looked up at Gabriel.

"It's human blood young man." Gabriel said as Ash's eyes widened."I just drank blood?" He was on the verge of a freaking out right then and there, but Gabriel didn't let him."It was part of my theory that you are a Dhampir. It's a child that is born between a human and a vampire young Ash."

"Wait that's why I wanted to drink Misty's and May's blood then." Ash said while Gabriel nodded his head.

"Vampires, both good and evil, have the instinct to drink the blood of humans. Humans can be turned into vampires by drinking their blood, but this does not change who you are." Gabriel said before walking towards the end of the woods."I recommend that you return to your friends. Dracula's forces will attempt to gather recruits in any form they can." Ash's eyes widened at this. He left his friends alone as Gabriel himself vanished.

"Please everyone be safe please still be there." Ash said as he ran as fast as he could back to where his friends were once he got there he didn't see any sign of them at all. "Hey guys where are you Misty, May anyone!" Ash yelled as he called for them yet he got no answer from them.

Ash called and looked he even went back to where the bridge was and saw Max's glasses. "No." He had no choice now he rushed back towards where the castle was his friends missing. His will started burn brighter he would save them if he could no he would save them no matter what.

* * *

Meanwhile Misty was just starting to wake up from what ever happened to her, she slowly placed her hand to her head. "Ouch my head is killing me." She said rubbing it.

May was also waking up. She looked around and saw that she was in a very elaborate room. "Where are we?" She asked as she tried to move, but there was a collar with a chain preventing her and Misty from moving anywhere. "What there this must be some kind or a sick joke, we're not some pets!" May yelled pulling on the chain.

"I don't know the last thing I remember was that woman attacking saying that we would be gifts and live forever." Misty said as she looked around the room.

"I don't like the sound of that." May said as a figure stepped from the shadows. It was a clearly handsome man with noble, almost royal looking clothes. It was all black and red with small amounts of white. His skin was pale and so was his hair. His cape was fluttering as he eyed the girls with his crimson slitted eyes."So, these are maidens are the 'gifts' for my son Carmilla you mentioned?" He said in almost hypnotic voice. May was absolutely scared but did her best to remain calm.

"Yes they are Master your son seems to be very fond of them both." Carmilla said with a smile as she looked at May and Misty.

"Who are you anyway?" May asked looking at the man as she tried not to blush at the sight of Misty just wanted to know who his son was and why they were picked too. "And who might this son of yours be?" Misty asked with an angry look in her eyes.

"Silence mortals! You do not address Lord Dracula that way!" Carmilla said as she snarled revealing her sharp fangs. Dracula simply held his hand up to her and she ceased. He looked at the girls with some approval."Yes, you have done well Carmilla. These two shall make excellent brides for him." He said as Carmilla curtsied to show her respect.

"What no way will I be a bride to some old Vampire!" May yelled in anger as she thrashed about.

"Such spark, but you have no choice. For my son shall realize his place as Prince of the entire world. Just like his mother shall be my immortal queen, but enough talk. Carmilla, ensure that they 'prepared' to greet my son when he arrives." Dracula said as Carmilla stepped forward. Dracula simply vanished as if he wasn't there at all."Be gracious that Lord Dracula has decided to forgive your rudeness child." She said as she bit herself on the arm during blood, yet all the two girls could do was watch and wonder what she was up too.

Carmilla slowly moved over to May who was really scared at what this woman was going to do. "What are you going to do to me?" She yelled as she tried to move away from Carmilla.

Yet all she did was smile as she bent down to May, so that she could face her and force her to drink her blood. However May just closed her mouth shut and turning her head away from Carmilla yet she just grabbed the girls head and pulled it closer to her arm ready to force the blood in the girl. Carmilla then held May's nose, she stopped her breath May knew she couldn't hold on for long before she opened her mouth for air. Soon May mouth found its way to Carmilla's arm as she forced the her blood into her May had no choice but to drink the vampires blood she soon felt the blood going down her throat and was shocked at how good it tasted and continued to drink it while Carmilla just smiled.

"That's it child drink the blood." Carmilla said with a grin as she let May go who fell to the floor with a smile on her face.

Misty on the other hand watched in horror as May started to twisted as if she was in a seizure. "No May!" Misty yelled as she watched what was going on with her, and it worried her a lot as May screamed.

"Do not worry for your friend. Soon she will be unafraid of 'death', and soon you will be too." Carmilla said as she held her arm to Misty's mouth and held her nose as well. Misty was forced to ingest the blood. For a while, like May, nothing happened. Then she felt it, coldness and pain and how good the blood tasted to her, she twisted and turned in pain.

Misty tried to spite the blood out as she heard May giggle, which made Misty look up at the almost had a completed her transformation as her eyes went from bright blue to a blood red she smiled showing her new fangs to Misty."This feels amazing!" She said as Carmilla took the chain collar off, Misty could almost swear she heard something being chanted as she was fed the blood."You are ready, but the prince however is not." Carmilla said as she looked at Misty, she would never know it till later but she and May thought the same thing, despite the changes._"Ash, please save us I know you can save us." _Misty thought to herself.

"May run leave me, just get out of here!" Misty yelled as she felt her fangs come out while she felt them with her tongue and covered had face with her on the other hand just smiled at what was happening to Misty as did May. "Misty don't fight it, it feels good."

"Yes, you seem to be along just fine, mortal women would never truly satisfy the prince. The laws of mortals are beneath you now." She said as Misty then had her eyes change to blood red as well."Yes, it feels more than just good." Misty said as she uncovered her face. Carmilla smiled knowing that they had turned nicely, but they, like all vampires, could break free of her control. She would solve that problem later, she then unlocked Misty's collar as well how foolish mortals were that a simple bit of power would give ecstasy._"Soon Lord Dracula's son shall fully awaken. If my master wasn't so infatuated with Delia then I would be warming his bed with him. No matter, Dracula shall wipe humanity from the earth. The age of mortals shall end." _She thought as she turned into a Golbat and flew off into the night to meet the young prince while the two new Vampires just smiled at each other.

* * *

**A/N well guys here ends another chapter hope you all like the advanceshipping I added this chapter as there will be more along with pokeshipping later. Now I'm sorry if you see mistakes but I don't trust beta readers anymore they take fare too long or just give up but I do try my best anyway please leave a review as it lets me know what you think and ideas that you would like to see as well.**

**As I like ideas from my readers very much so until next time have a nice day or night.**


	3. Chapter 3 the road gets even darker

**A/N well everyone here is chapter 3, I would like to thank you all for you continued support of this story as it mean a lot to me. Also I would like to say sorry for the long wait been hard lately to work on my stories.**

"**Spells"**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Chapter 3 the road gets even darker**

After Carmilla left the two girls feel asleep from the change that they had gone through, as both needed some rest. May and Misty slowly started to wake up in a strange place, they were now unchained, but they still felt trapped for as May got to her feet to open the door and found that it was locked.

May just grunted a little as she kicked the door. "Damn it." She said as she started too looked around the room."Where are we?" Misty asked as she woke up a little later than May holding her head from the pain she felt. While May herself was just walking around looking at the room she and Misty were in for anyway out.

"I don't know Misty, but I definitely remember seeing Dracula. Everything else is really hazy." May said as she stopped looking for a way out.

Misty was also trying to think what happened to her and May as well before she woke up in this room. "The last thing I remember May was that Carmilla making you drink her blood." Misty said as she then noticed that May's eyes were red, and not from crying. Her irises were now completely red, and her canines were slightly when May looked at Misty she saw the same thing too, Misty's eyes were no longer Cerulean blue. "Carmilla, what did she do to us?" May yelled as they looked at Misty in shock and fear over what she now looked like.

Misty was trying to remain calm but she felt scared to and she some felt her new canines. "Oh god what happened to us!" Misty yelled looking over at May.

"I don't know Misty but let's try and get out of here. Before that 'Prince of the Night' comes." May said she didn't want to know who Dracula's son was. She then tried the door handle a second time, and it was unlocked."We can get out of here!" She said as Misty looked in the mirror. May too looked in the mirror and was shocked that they couldn't see a reflection in it_"What did she do to us? Why did Dracula want us to be brides to his son? We don't even know the guy!" _She thought before hearing May.

They opened the door and saw a corridor with some strange maids working. They all wore maid outfits and had a skull shaped vacuums as they went about cleaning. One of them noticed the opened door and walked up to the two girls, "Mistress May, Mistress Misty, how may I serve you two?" She asked, looking exactly like the other two were shocked at what6 the maid had called them, but maybe this could work for them. "Um, can we get out of here?" May asked, but the maid shook her head."I'm sorry Mistress May, but Lord Dracula's orders were to assist you in domestic affairs, but to not let you out of the castle." She said with a bow showing her respect to the two girls.

Misty just huffed as she took hold of May's hand. "Sorry but I'm not the kind of girl who does domestic affairs lets go May." Misty said as the two just ran off from the took a while as they had to make sure nobody saw them hiding at time they saw guards but they soon found the front door and Misty just smiled. "Good a door we're almost out of the hell hole May." Misty said with as smile as she ran down the stairs.

Unfortunately before they could open the door to get our off the castle, they were both stopped by a large crimson suit of armor. all the two girls could do was scream at the same time as the saw the suit of armor they it was also at this point that the maid from before came to them once more."Lord Dracula has ordered these Final Guard suits to ensure that you cannot escape. Please, return to your rooms." The maid said as they looked at her."Why are you telling us this, and who are you?!" May said as she started to grab the maid, but for the maid to use some martial arts to knock her down.

"No May!" Misty yelled as she went beside her friend to see if she was alright."I have told you that I am ordered to keep you here and assist in domestic affairs. My sisters and I are the Persephone. We are the daughters of Hades and Mother Persephone." The maid said as she grabbed the two girls and marched them to the room."Please do not try to escape again, and please refresh yourselves. Lord Dracula has summoned you two for dinner this evening, and he wanted us to bring dresses for you to wear when you have dinner with him." She bowed as she exited the room.

Once the door was closed Misty just kicked the table and May was shocked she had broken it. "Damn it we were so close to getting out of here!" She yelled with anger as she looked at her reflection only to find none.

"What's going to happen to us?" May asked as she felt hopeless and fell to the floor she wanted to cry right now as she may never see her family again. Misty on the other hand was still trying to find a reflection, but she couldn't."Why can't I see myself in the mirror?" Misty asked as May saw that she too had no reflection as well she was hoping that it was just a trick."Oh god, did that Carmilla women do this to us?" May asked as they started to cry while Misty just pulled her into a hug.

"May you need to relax okay we'll get out of here we just need to put our heads together and think, after all we had to always help Ash so many times it shouldn't be that hard." She said with a smile which made May giggle, Misty was right it was always up to the girls to help him out most of the time.

Misty then looked at May and remembered what Carmilla had said to the two of them and wondered if it was true. "May do you think we're vampires now?" Misty asked looking at her friend.

"I think so Misty." May said as she tried to find a reflection, but she noticed something. It flickered for a moment, but her reflection returned. It was only for a brief moment though."We need to get out of here Misty. We have to find Ash fast." May said as she tried to open the window, but it was locked.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked as May was looking around for an opening.

"If the legends are true then we can turn into Zubat and fly off." May continued to search and even went into the bathroom. Every window was locked down tight.

Misty realized that if she could do that than trying to get out may be easier than they thought, and then she tried to smash the windows open."If I can get a cure for this, then I'll take my chances outside away from Dracula!" The red head yelled in anger at what was done to her.

"Alright May let's do this on the count of three okay that should help get us free." Misty said as she counted to three and smashed the window. They had a few cuts on the arms and could see a little blood but this was the only chance they had to get then turned to look at May. "Alright May so how do you think we can change into Zubat then?" Misty asked only to see May close her eyes

May concentrated on something in her mind. She tried to find it as she started to feel something her body twisted and morphed into a brown Zubat. She flapped around and talked in her own voice, "This is so strange. I don't have eyes, but I still know where everything is." She then went up to the ceiling and stood upside down."H-How did you do that?" Misty asked a little shocked at seeing her friend do this, but she just saw May give an upside down smile at her."I just concentrated and felt for it, I have to admit this is fun." May said as she once again started to fly around the room before looking at Misty. "Go on Misty you give it a try." May answered as she wanted to fly to safety. Misty then tried it as well and transformed into a red bat.

"Well May your right now let's get out of here fast." Zubat Misty said as the two left not knowing they were being watch as they left the castle.

"Good the test is going well they are better than I thought they have already learned to use their powers well and transform into bats." Dracula said as he looked at Carmilla. "Is the next test ready to see if they are worthy to rule with my son and his Queens?"

"Yes my lord. They will encounter a few of your minions in their attempt to escape." Carmilla said as they watched the two Zubat fly off in the night. They then transformed themselves with Dracula becoming a white Crobat and Carmilla a brunette Golbat and followed and May flew off to a nearby village and landed, "What do we do now? This should be the village that Ash's coming to." May asked as they came close to the ground and transformed into girls once more."I'm not sure, but let's try to find him. Maybe we can find where that trail through the mountains." Misty said as she readied herself. They then realized that their Pokemon were missing."Our Pokemon friends are gone!" She yelled in shock while May too found her Pokemon was also gone.

"Carmilla must have taken them of us when we first saw her back in the forest." Misty said as she looked around the Village the two were now in.

"I don't like this place." May said as the village seemed quiet, too quiet for their likes. They heard the clanking of armor and hid from a spear wielding person."Does he live here?" Misty asked as the person seemed to move back and forth in a patrolling manner.

"Maybe Misty but hurry up and let's hide inside and think this over first." May said as the two went inside the house and found that there was nobody living in this house."Alright first off we need to deal with the men in armor first." Misty looking out the window and saw other monsters.

They saw a few zombies, and skeletons, but they also saw suits of armor wielding axes as well."We need weapons, and to find our Pokemon. If we meet up with Ash we'll have a better chance." Misty said as she noticed two handguns and knives sitting on the table. She grabbed one and held it forward, "At least we have some weapons." May said grabbing another and trying a pose with it.

"I don't think we'll win a contest like this." Misty said since she pointed to a mirror and once more there was no reflection. She concentrated a bit further and noticed a flash of something before nothing."Weird, let's try and meet up with Ash in the Castle." Misty said as they tied the holsters to their waists and pocketed the survival knives.

May just nodded as the two girls ran outside the house killing the Zombies with the guns they had while May used her new speed and strength to destroy the skeletons. "Wow this is sort of cool." She said with a smile.

Misty also enjoyed the boost in her body, "I know the feeling." Misty said as she shot the zombies, skeletons, and even one of the spear armor's. They fought their way out of the village and tried to catch up with Ash."I think this is the way to the mountain path!" May said as she noticed a small path just outside the village. It wasn't that big, as it was not on the main path of the village.

"That's as far as you lovely ladies will go." The white Crobat said with a smile as he transformed back into Dracula.

"It's You!" Misty said baring her fangs. Carmilla also appeared before them with a smile on her face as she looked at the two Vampire girls.

"You have certainly pleased my master. I was right to pick you two to be the young master's brides." Carmilla said as she stepped forward. Misty and May aimed the guns at her ready to fire. They shot at her but did no damage as she dodged ever so slightly to the right Carmilla then punched the two in the gut causing them to fall down in pain."You two are still too young to defeat me. You should just accept your fate as the brides of the Young Master." Carmilla said as the two neo-vampires glared at her with rage in their eyes.

Dracula looked at them and smiled, "You are truly beautiful young maidens. My son has good taste in woman."

Both girls just smiled at what Dracula said to them. "We will never be his brides, beside we already love someone and his name is Ash Ketchum future Pokemon master!" The two yelled with a smile.

Dracula then looked at the night sky with a hint of melancholy, "Ashton Ketchum. How long has it been since your mother kept you away?" He said lightly and so softly before turning to the girls in front of him. They saw the look when they mentioned his name, but then they saw him smile."He shall be a master young ones, but not of Pokemon. He shall seek battle and conquest for glory and power. He shall be trained, and when he is ready he shall stand at the head of my armies. Leading my demons and creatures of the night to victory in the war that will soon come, killing the humans like the dogs they are. He shall stand as Prince of the entire world!" Dracula said with a smile as he used both hands to hold the two girls chins.

"Ash will never do he will not kill people and that goes for us to we don't care what you've done to us we we'll not help you!" Misty yelled while Dracula just smile at the girl."He is my son. He shall seek out battle and gain strength from battle." Dracula said. Misty and May were shocked to hear this.

"Ash is your son?" May asked. They just couldn't believe it, and they were taken once more by Dracula and Carmilla to his castle once more.

Once they were back in the castle the two girls had been taken back to their room where they both got a dress on them. Misty had a deep blue dress on her, which went all the way down to her feet, with a blue necklace on her. Even her hair had been let down and on to the back which touched her skin, while on her arms she had to white cloves that just covered her hands.

May had a red dress on and like Misty she to had her hair down, with white cloves on her hands that went up to her elbow, both had the same high heel shoes on them to both also being white. May and Misty both just blushed as the saw each other and both girls had told the other what they had on, May didn't mind have the dress on but being a tomboy Misty hated it.

"Hey Misty do you think what Dracula said is true?" May asked as she saw the dress upon her, but still no reflection."I don't know May for all we know he could be lying about what he said in order to get to us." Misty said. She didn't' know what else to do. "What I do know is that Ash will come for us."

May just nodded and went down to the dining Room in which Dracula was waiting for the two with a smile. "I'm so happy you could make It." he said at the two smiling at them both as watch as they sat down as the maids brought various foods and raw steaks."Eat, for you must be in excellent condition if you are to meet my son." Dracula said as they started to eat. They figured they should at least have their strength if they are to escape.

The two girls eat the food that was in front of them but they made sure to both keep their eyes on Dracula who just smiled as Carmilla came in the room with two people. "I brought the drinks." She said with a smile.

"Drink, for it shall make you strong." Dracula told the girls as he sipped the crimson drinks with Carmilla. It was a strange taste that was so good to them. It was something they didn't recognize before, but then it hit them."Blood!" Misty yelled in surprise after sipping the fresh blood and having it go down her throat. May would've spit it out too if she hadn't already swallowed it.

Dracula just nodded as he smiled at the two. "Now you must kill the two here and drink their blood, and make sure you kill them as well for your first kill must be an important one." He said while the two girls just looked at him in shock.

Then two people, random villagers, were brought in. "Please help us." The woman begged with tears in her eyes as Misty and May looked at the two."We wouldn't. We couldn't." May said as she noticed that they were male and female.

Misty couldn't believe what she heard. She just glared hard at Dracula, "I would never kill people YOU MONSTER!" She yelled as she rushed over to the two along with May.

Dracula just stared at them with a smile on his face. "I thought you might say that the two of you still hold on to the lives you use to have as humans. But I will tell you now that life is over you." he told the two girl with a smile on his face.

They both suddenly felt light headed and proceeded towards the panicking couple. "So hungry need to feed." The two said as they showed their long fangs, this made couple panic even more.

"No please don't!" The woman yelled as she felt Misty's teeth sank into her neck, and all she could do start screaming as she felt her blood being drained from her whole body.

They then drained them until the two villagers breathed their last breath. After Misty and May finished, they snapped to reality and saw the two drained corpses. "What?" Misty asked as she saw the corpse of the woman near her."What did you make us do!?" May yelled as she saw the dead man she had killed as she feel to her keens.

Dracula just smiled at the two. "You need to learn that your old life is over and you need to kill all the humans they are nothing to us we are gods compared to them." He said as the two girls were throwing up.

"No," May said as she finished throwing up. She didn't want to think of herself."Ash will save us, and then he'll kick your ass!" Misty said as she glared at Dracula. He laughed as he wanted Ash to come to him. "By then he will accept his role. To rule all of the world, and these 'humans' will be slaughtered."

"Well we're making sure we both die before letting this happen!" Misty yelled at Dracula who just laughed at her as he looked over at May.

"Well it seems I have to use my powers on you two then until you learn to love what you are." He said and once again felt light headed as they stood up."Return to your chambers until you are called for." He commanded as they said in unison. "Yes, Lord Dracula." They said as they were brought to the room.

* * *

while this was going on Ash had looked all over the place for his friends but no matter what he could not find them. "Guys were are you?" He asked himself.

"Damn!" He swore as he heard no answer. He wished he could find them, but he couldn't._"Maybe they found a way across the bridge, or maybe they're home?" _He thought as he went on and passed the corpse of the strange insect creature. The woods started to lighten as he looked and saw the castle mentioned, but before he could continue on, he heard a familiar phrase, "Prepare for trouble!"

"Oh Mew not now!" He yelled as he looked to see Team Rocket.

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people's within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of Light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Jesse, James, and Meowth said as they appeared from their balloon Meowth in the sky.

"Team Rocket. I don't have time for you guys right now!" Ash yelled a little irritated at the three members, or clowns as Ash liked to call them.

The three members just laughed at Ash. "What the matter twerp did you Friends leave you all alone again?"

Ash ignored them and ran towards the castle. "Hey twerp! You can't just run off and ignore us like that!" Jesse said as she and her cohorts tried using a machine, but Ash just reached in and felt something.

**"Summon Spirit!" **He called out and an Etherial being formed and rushed at the random tank like machine and destroyed it with ease as he continued on looking for anything that would help him find his friends.

"Well since when could the Twerp learn something like that?" James asked as he looked down at Ash.

"I don't know, but let's follow him!" Meowth said as Ash finally made it to the gates of the Abandoned Castle, but he heard some screeching and saw a Zubat come towards him, but it wasn't an ordinary Zubat. It was white with blue under Pokemon just looked down at Ash for a while. "Are you Ash?" It asked in perfect speech, while Ash was stunned as he looked at it.

At first Ash was a little shocked by this as he only seen a few Pokemon that could talk, but he also knew he should answer the Pokemon. "Yeah that me what about from what I can tell you not a Pokemon," Ash said as he looked at Zubat

"I'm special, but I'm still a Pokemon. My name is Shade, and I'm your familiar." Shade said as it hanged on the on the other hand just looked at the Zubat even more as he never heard of a familiar before.

"Familiar what's that?" Ash asked as he looked at the strange Zubat.

"Yes, a familiar is a kind of servant. A Pokemon if you will that has been given a greater sentience through magic. Some of the Pokemon may go crazy because of your natural atonement to shadow magic." Shade saw Ash look over at Pikachu and already knew he was worried about his friend. "Do not fear young master

"Wait so does that me you can teach me things I don't know or at least tell me Magic that I can learn?" Ash asked.

"I think so, but familiars are more like servants. I can also serve as your Pokemon for regular battles. I'm still young, but I'll serve you as best I can." Shade said and seemed to have a small blush before saying, "One of the things you can do as a Dhampir is transformation. Zubat is one of them, but it might be easier to start with something smaller." Ash then thought and concentrated a bit. Then he felt something and transformed into a Poochyena."This is cool!" Ash said as he looked around and chased his tail a bit. Then he transformed back into his original form and entered the castle. Shade flapped beside him.

Ash just continued to smile but knew that this was no time to use his abilities he needed to find May and Misty. "Anyway I need to find my friends I can't find them anywhere so I'm going to see if they got to that castle." Ash said as he pointed to it.

"I'd be careful master." Shade said as they entered the castle. "Carmilla and Dracula are truly powerful and difficult to defeat. They are old and powerful, and older vampires become stronger as they age." Ash nodded as they entered. It was strange since there were no monsters._"I've got a bad feeling about this." _Ash thought as the two walked in further, unaware that they were followed by three characters that shouldn't be following them."I say we grab the twerp and take him to the boss."

"Your right Jimmy boy but let's wait for him to come out first as I have a bad feeling about this place." Meowth said.

"Let's just go Meowth! We can't just lose him here." Jesse said as she dragged the two, with Meowth literally trying to claw his way out of her grasp. James just sighed and entered the and Shade continued on, not sure what was going on."This is bad Shade." Ash said Shade continued to fly before replying, "I know, this was a base for Dracula's followers recently."

Ash could only node his head as he could hear someone was coming towards him and Shade. "Someone's coming Shade, let's be ready." He said with a dived to the side and hid. The clanking of armor and the shuffling of robes could be heard. He looked and saw some strange men, but he couldn't recognize their faces as the hoods were covered.

"_Who can that be?"_ Ash thought to himself as he looked at the strange men.

* * *

The strange men said very little, but bowed as a vortex of energy swirled and warped reality. Then it returned to normal as a figure that was hooded and cloaked appeared. The figure had no eyes or skin, just a floating skeleton with a large scythe."Lord Death." one of the robed men said as they bowed before the cloaked skeleton."The young master is en route to the castle. See to it that he is ready to meet his father." The skeleton said as the robed men said, "Yes, Lord Death." He cast a glance to where Ash was, but only for a moment. Ash didn't notice, but Team Rocket, whom had also hidden themselves, saw it briefly.

"Hey Jessie who do you think that guy was talking about a young master?" James asked.

"I don't know James, but he seems to be someone important to these guys." Jesse said, unsure of this. They carried themselves in the way of the Dark Age knights and sorcerers that she heard as a child."Well, that guy is given me the creeps." Meowth said as the hooded figure spoke once more, "Ensure that our master's son's 'human half' does not interfere with his growth."

"Yes sir and what should we do with his two wives, his human half his friends with them we hard still having a hard time trying to bring them in the darkness that we need them to be for our young master." One servant said."Whoa this young master has two wives?" A shocked James said while the other two members just looked on at what was going on.

"He will come to us of his own will. His human half is weak and cares about the two girls, but he will become strong. The 'humans' that are his friends are currently below the waters of the canal." Death seemed to have a great frown at this, "Carmilla made her move too soon, but it can work in our favour. Now GO!" The reality seemed to warp and twist once more as Death disappeared into a vortex. The groups that had bowed stood and readied to leave, but one had said, "I shall check on the girl. Perhaps Lord Dracula would have a use for her." Then the man left and the hall was empty once more.

"Hey you to lets go see what he means." Meowth said with a smile on his face. "After all I can't see the twerp."

Jesse and James got the same smile as they figured that they might find some treasure or rare Pokemon, they stalked their way to who knows where, but Ash stayed and ventured when it was clear. Jesse and James might have gone towards the bridge, but a great rumbling stopped them."What's that?" Ash said as he saw Team Rocket running past him and Pikachu, who got out of the pack to see what was happening. Ash then saw what was chasing them. A large Tauros like figure that was semi-decomposed was chasing them with gusto, and it spotted new prey.

"This is now what we had in mind hey Twerp help us out would you, we don't want to be Tauros food!" Jessie yelled while Ash just shook his head at knew that he had better save them after all they had helped him many times in saving the world and his life many times over and they were always good for a laugh too.

Unfortunately, the Tauros like monster was far too large to take head on, and the corridor was very narrow. "Run!" Ash yelled as he and Team Rocket started running away. Fortunately, it stopped at times to seemingly rest before charging again. One of the robed men came out to see the commotion and was trampled, but there was a key that was thrown as Pikachu caught it. "Pika-pi!" Pikachu said as he showed Ash the key.

"Over there!" Meowth cried as he noticed a staircase that led down. They took it and the Tauros like creature rammed into the wall and gave a piercing howl of pain. The entrance was blocked, but there was some light. They heard the creature walk away from their position."What was that?" James asked confused on the whole thing.

"How should I know let's just get out of this place!" Jessie yelled in anger but Shade told her and they were in danger here.

"That was the creature Behemoth." Shade said making itself known.

"A Behemoth?" Ash asked as they saw the wet tiles of the path ahead."Yep, an ancient being that was said to be the largest creature on land. It was so big that humans would feast for a long time if slain, but this one is a corpse of one brought back to life." Jesse looked at the talking Zubat."That Zubat talked!" James yelled a little shocked as he thought that only his friend Meowth could talk.

"So how do we kill it?" James yelled hiding behind Jessie.

"Just slice the head off, or pierce it with a spear. That's all I can think of." Shade said flapping around. "You're joking." Jesse said looking at the white Zubat. Shade seemed to huff before speaking, "Do you have any better ideas? I'm just a girl."

"Does it look like we have any weapons?" Jessie yelled at Shad.

"There might be weapons and armor hidden all over the place. Even magic or enchanted weapons." Shade said as if it was obvious."In fact, you could even use modern weapons or spells to fight. Ash already discovered his first spell against you guys, and it's rare for a Dhampir to simply 'discover' a spell." Shade said hovering around Ash with pride.

"Oh you mean like this?" James asked as he picked up a sword and gave it to Ash. "Here twerp that thing seems to want you more than us!" He yelled as James handed the sword to Ash before the three members got out the way.

The sword itself didn't have a 'feel' of magic at all, but it was useful. A long sword that had been abandoned or lost. Ash swung it around and felt its weight."I could use this." Ash said as Pikachu showed the group the key. "I wonder where this tunnel goes."

Yet before Ash could think he heard Team Rocket yell as he saw the Behemoth attack them. "Damn!" he yelled as he went running right at it stabbing it ring in the head.

It bellowed in pain and retreated from the hole it attempted to break in, and left once more. Ash, Jesse, James, Meowth, and Shade left the area, hoping the undead behemoth wouldn't follow them.

**A/N well everyone chapter 3 is done sorry for the wait been ill and its hard to do story's when I'm ill.**

**Behemoth: an ancient being that was said to be the largest creature on land. It was so big that humans would feast for a long time if slain.**

**Summon Spirit: calls out and an Etherial being. **


End file.
